While highly active antiretroviral therapy remains one of the great triumphs of HIV/AIDS research and has resulted in a significant decrease in morbidity and mortality, it requires life-long adherence and is associated with significant toxicities and cost. Antiretroviral therapy alone cannot eradicate HIV; accordingly, new approaches are required to understand the mechanisms by which HIV persists during therapy and to identify interventions that can eradicate the virus from the body of an infected person. We have established an international Collaboratory of academic and industry investigators who have a long and successful track record of collaborating with others to conceive, implement, and complete innovative research projects relevant to characterizing viral persistence and exploring interventions to eradicate the virus. The Administrative Core will ensure that the scientific vision that unifies the Collaboratory is enacted in all the projects and cores, and reflected in the research that is produced. The Core's functions are especially important because our Collaboratory integrates researchers across several international locations as well as multiple institutions within the United States. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) to provide an organizational and programmatic structure; 2) to provide organizational and financial oversight and planning, set priorities, and establish a decision-making process; 3) to ensure efficient data, information and resource sharing; and 4) to establish a mechanism for expanding the current Collaboratory. These aims will be achieved by employing a range of technologies to support regular, efficient communications and information sharing between the steering committee, executive committee, Scientific Advisory Panel, and all participants in the Collaboratory. The methodologies proposed here will maximize the productive participation of all members of the Collaboratory and provide a platform on which data gathered within projects and cores will inform the activities of other components of the Collaboratory.